Guardian Fox's Angel
by narusakukyu
Summary: Set at Shippuden Start. Naruto returns but is holding a secret no one knows, And who is the girl with him? NarutoxHarem Naruxfemkyu NaruxhinaxTemaxKurexAnkoxHakuxShiroxYuki


Hiya guys this Story is actually my first ever written so please bare with me.

Set at Shippuden Start. Naruto returns but is holding a secret no one knows, And who is the girl with him?

"**Demonize"** Demon Talk.

_'Thoughts' _people thinking.

"**_Demonize"_** Demon Thinking

Guardian Fox's Angel

The sky was blue, the birds are singing as three figures walk down a single road. The shorter figure had blonde,spikey, wild hair with highlights of fiery orange. Behind him wavering in the wind were 9 tails of glory, they where silver with tips of orange. The middle figure was a woman just a little taller than the blonde. She had fiery red hair with touches of orange and blonde. She to had 9 tails but they where shorter with a red shade that had a white tip.

The third figure was none other than one of the three Sennin of Konoha. The Toad Sage, Jariyia, had White spikey hair with a sort of Headband on with the Kanji for Oil.

As they walked down the road a massive gate loomed into view just on the horizon.

"Almost home." Naruto said with slight excitement. Yes things where gonna get a lot more lively for Konoha real soon.

"Lets put up our genjutsu so we don't scare the villagers have to death." the woman said matter-of-factually.

'_Kids these days, by kami they are way different than we ever where.' _Jariyia was getting nervous about meeting his Teammate, The 5th Hokage.

"NEH, Ero-sennin I got a question." Naruto asked.'What?' 'Why are you such a damn pervert?'

'er...well...you know...i don't really know why.'(Cue face-fault) naruto mumbles something about old geezers and perverts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere**

Garza was bored. Yes bored cause he got the middle-day shift at the gates.

Matter of fact he was so bored he wasn't paying attention to notice that a pink haired girl was walking up to him.

'Hi there Garza-San'*Silence*'Garza-San?'silence prevails once again......'GARUZA-SAN!'

'huh....wha?...oh Sakura-San how are you?' "I am ok, do you have the passing report?"

'Yes right here'_ 'Man she is scary'_ With a big smile Sakura takes the report and reads over it.

'hmm' she sighed..lately there was barely any traffic that went to and from the village..**.**

Truth was she was waiting for one specific person to come through the gate...**.** Little did she know he was less that 100 yards from her.

**Naruto** sniffed at the air smelling a scent of Cherry blossoms and papaya plants.

'ok Kira-chan lets see if they like the new me.' Naruto said the the girl next to him who is now known as Kira.

'Ok naru-kun give em 'hell'' she said with a smirk that would make Orochimaru brain-dead of fear.

_'Oh this is gonna be fun'_ Kira thought. You see it all started a year ago............

FLASHBACK

Naruto was out of breath... he had been training all day to master the Rasengan(Spiral Sphere)

'Damnit! I just can't get enough power in it!'. Naruto sighed then looked up at the trees and sky..it was so peaceful here..he loved it.

"**You know kit, you could use some of my power to help you with that Jutsu"**Over the last half year Naruto and 'Kyuubi' had started to get on better terms with each other.

'No, I will do this on my own.'Naruto was started to get tired by all the atempts and decided to take a break. He headed into town towards the food courts.

Later that day, we find Naruto training once again. Kyuubi was getting bored of seeing him not make any success so he tried to fix that..but in doing so he also increased Naruto's height, build, strength, speed etc....

"**Oh boy...this just got interesting"**Kyuubi was so wrapped up in looking at the details that he failed to notice the seal was gone. Yes the legendary Shiki fujin was gone.

_'man this jutsu is harsh, where is ero-sennin when you need him'_ After training for a few more hours Naruto decided to visit kyuubi cause he had an idea on how to change the look of the place.

But right when he got into a meditative state a severe pain shot through his body resonating at his abdomen. The pain got so severe that it cause naruto to lose consciousness

NEXT DAY

Naruto awoke to find that it was somewhere around mid-day he sat up and scratched his tail....'_tail? Since when did I have a tail?'_ Naruto started to freak but when he went to rub his head to clear it he felt two fox-type ears.'_Oh god this is bad...how the hell did this happen anyway..all I remember is training then a huge pain in...my...THE SEAL!'_ Naruto raised his shirt and channeled some chakra to where the seal was, When it didn't appear he started to worry.

Thats when he heard someone coming. He turned to find a woman had big eyes with blue pupils which glistened with affection. An aristocratic nose and full ruby red lips adorned her heart shaped face. An hourglass figure adorned with a flowing red robe that hugged her delicate breasts and shapely backside and highlighted her creamy white skin completed her image. She was the very image of perfection.

'Um..Who are you?' Naruto asked nervously, not catching how deep his voice sounded.

'I,Naruto-kun, am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune' right when naruto opened his mouth to speak'Wait before you say anything let me explain what Really happened 17 years ago(Naruto is 18 after the 2 year skip)

"I never wanted to attack your village Naruto-kun; I was peacefully resting in my den deep in slumber when I was suddenly attacked by a ninja. One thing you must remember Naruto-kun, never wake me rudely when I am asleep." She took a deep breath and continued, "I was enraged that a puny ninja dared to disturb my sleep. So naturally I lashed out intending to kill him, however he turned out to be more skillful then I had expected. Still I was confident that I could easily defeat him and that turned out to be my folly." Here she shuddered as if she remembered a vile incident. "I looked into his eyes and he cast a Genjutsu on me and before I knew it, I was under his control. He then forced me to come out of my den and attack Konoha. From there on you know what happened." She finished and looked down in shame; a lone tear traveled down her instintively jumped up and hugged her, quite to her joy and suprise'Shh, I can't take it when girl cries, please stop crying'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Ok this is the first chapter..i hope you like it

please NO FLAMES I hate those but if you find flaws in my work please let me know

Also! Girls for the Harem are:

Temari

Anko

Hinata

Femkyuubi(Kira)

Yugito

and can't decide whether to put Sakura or an OC. PLEASE R&R


End file.
